Businesses and other such concerns generate and receive tremendous amounts of data. This data may represent data generated during the day-to-day operations of the business, data related to the environment in which the business operates, business performance data, customer data, employee data, and data related to business assets. This data may be relatively static in nature or may change continuously. Continuously changing data may quickly create problems related to the determination of whether a particular instance of data is accurate or the most up-to-date. Even relatively static data may present issues as the result of multiple copies of the data. Along with issues related to how current a particular set of data might be, the fact that an organization has multiple, distributed data sources may lead to circumstances in which related data is disbursed across a plurality of storage locations. For example, a physical asset may have operational records stored in one location and financial records in another. Thus, there is a real possibility that incomplete or non-current data may be used in a decision-making process unless there exists a means for correlating organizational data across multiple, often diverse, data platforms. For example, data may be extracted from one data source or storage location by an application in order to generate various performance and status reports. These reports may be presented to management personnel to allow those personnel to make decisions on behalf of the business. In a case where the extracted data conflicts with or is less current than similar data from other sources, the resulting reports and thus decisions made in reliance on those reports, may be less optimal than would be the case when the extracted data has been correlated between the various data sources. Additionally, data from dispersed storage locations may be inadvertently left out of the information provided to decision makers. For at least the above stated reasons, the large amounts of data that are frequently retained by businesses would become difficult or impossible to manage using a manual process, thus necessitating an automated correlation process. Thus, what is needed is an automated method of and system for correlating data held in various repositories throughout an organization.